


Memories

by My_Furnace_Has_Wings



Category: BnHA, mha
Genre: Other, Sad?, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Furnace_Has_Wings/pseuds/My_Furnace_Has_Wings
Summary: Hitoshi Shinsou is now thirty. A successful underground hero. He’s kept his promise to his adoptive parents Hizashi Yamada and Shouta Aizawa to be the best that he can be. And he is currently going to visit them because it’s his day off.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Memories

Hitoshi Shinsou is now thirty. A successful underground hero. He’s kept his promise to his adoptive parents Hizashi Yamada and Shouta Aizawa to be the best that he can be. And he is currently going to visit them because it’s his day off.

His bandages were wrapped around his few scrapes and his capture weapon was wound securely around his neck. Aizawa’s bright yellow goggles hung loosely around his neck. Resting just above the goggles was his voice alteration device that Yamada had helped him design. His superhero suit wasn’t outlandish like Present Mic’s. It was closer to the subtlety of Eraserhead’s.

The trip to theirs wasn’t long. The schools and the hospitals for superheroes were kept separate from everyone else’s. The same went for the graveyard. Hitoshi came across many hero graves that he knew. Not personally, but he had seen them on TV or had heard about them from others. He passed one that held a husband and wife. Some kind of water heroes. Hitoshi didn’t know much about them but he had heard of them through his friend Izuku Midoryia. He’d apparently saved their son from a villain years ago in his first year at a training camp.

Hitoshi kept moving. Passing every grave. Every fallen statue and flowerpot. Passed teddy bears and scattered flowers, some fake, some real. Stopping when he finally got to the grave he was here to tend to. Wiping dust off the top of the grave stones and clearing the old flowers, replacing them with the new ones he’d bought. Admittedly he’d stolen a few from someone’s garden on the way. Each stone had the names on them in a typewriter font. Date of birth to the date of death inscribed underneath the names. 

“Hey.” Hitoshi groaned as he sat in front of the stones. Limbs aching from patrol during the night. He’d only just gotten here, and his voice was betraying him. The grass under him was still damp from the morning dew. “I tried that recipe again. The one you always made whenever Aizawa was sick.” Hitoshi looked at Yamada’s gravestone as he brought out his breakfast. “I think I did it right this time.” Sitting the container in front of him, Hitoshi began to dig in. “Mmm.” Hitoshi hummed and nodded, eyes closing. “Definitely better than last time.” He swallowed, the action being harder than it should have been.

Birds whistled and clicked above him. The wind rustled his hair. And Hitoshi silently begged to wake up from this nightmare before opening his eyes. “I wish my quirk was turning back time.” Hitoshi couldn’t bring himself to look at the gravestones. Instead, opting for setting his food aside. “Because then I would make sure that you were alive. And instead of sitting here like this we’d all be out having a pic-nic.” Hitoshi’s voice broke and he gave a quiet hiccup. No matter how many times he came here. No matter how many years had passed, it always hurt. He tried to stop the tears. Blinking them back as he laid onto his back watching the birds above him flutter above the tree’s branches. Hopping back and forth.

“I got a new cat too.” He glanced at the graves only to feel his throat tighten and he stared back up at the birds. Taking a deep breath, he continued. “She’s only got three legs. She’s missing the front left, and also missing an eye.” Hitoshi could do this. This was easier. His cats. “She was too cute to leave though. And she’s the biggest sweetheart.” Hitoshi closed his eyes, thinking of her. “She has such soft black fur. Big and poofy. Very energetic.” He could feel himself gesturing with his hands. Arms reaching into the air above him. “She’s new so I don’t have a name for her yet.” Hitoshi let his arms fall back to his sides on the ground. Feeling the wet grass with his fingertips. Birds above him continued to communicate with one another. Their chattering reminding Hitoshi of his recent battle.

“Oh yeah!” Hitoshi sat up. Eyes wide in excitement. “There was this new villain who thought he was gonna be the next big thing after the League of Villains. But you should have seen me take him on. His quirk was something like…controlling birds…? But his fighting skills were incredible. He was fast; with a costume like an eagle.” He punched the air in front of him. “But you should have seen me take him on!” Hitoshi looked at the graves and stopped. A small noise of recognition getting stuck in his throat. For one moment, Hitoshi had forgotten. He knew they weren’t there but he also knew that he was expecting to see their faces when he turned. Instead of a tired raven and an overly enthusiastic blonde, Hitoshi’s indigo eyes were greeted by two cold, black, marble stones. The golden names glinting whenever the sun filtered through the leaves above.

Hitoshi didn’t even consider the possibility of someone being there. He launched himself forward, letting his tears fall freely. “Come back?” He begged. Voice cracking. Gripping the grass in front of the gravestones. “Come back!” He was well aware that there would be no response but his reasoning was disappearing quickly. “I want to go on picnics! I want to sing karaoke! I want more training with you A-Aizawa. I want more cooking lessons with you Yamada.”

Please. Hitoshi begged. He couldn’t take this pressure inside his heart. I miss you. I want you back. Please! PLEASE! The words screaming over and over in Hitoshi’s head. And with all his thoughts mixing together, memories of them all together, he couldn’t stop himself from remembering. All the way from when Aizawa had first begun training him, to when Aizawa had begun to be a parental figure to Hitoshi. From Hitoshi being rescued from his horrible foster family, to being adopted and living with Aizawa and Yamada. One memory came back that he wished wasn’t real.

It was raining. The sky had been dark ever since the sun rose. It’s light trying to filter through Hitoshi’s window. He was just enjoying a regular day in class 1-A again. Hanging with friends. He’d made it. He was in the hero course and it was all thanks to Aizawa. Everyone was welcoming. Izuku had been his first friend in that class. It wasn’t even half way through homeroom when it happened. The building shook with such force that the windows shattered. Students were scattered across the floor with their desks and chairs.

Hitoshi didn’t see where Aizawa had gone until all the students were guided out of the unstable building. Hitoshi was still with his class when he spotted Aizawa coming over. His calm demeanour was close to breaking as he directed his students away. He locked eyes with Hitoshi but glanced at the other students as he spoke.

A roar erupted from behind. Leaning to one side, Hitoshi could see a Giant. Its body was thick and muscular. It shouted as it charged and the other students began to prepare to fight. Aizawa ready to intercept the villain.

But the villain never reached them. A scream forced the unsuspecting Giant back. Present Mic stood. Ready and waiting. He glanced back and gave a thumbs up. “Get them out of here. I can hold this guy.”

Hitoshi wanted to believe him. And he could see how much Aizawa believed that as he turned away to face his students once again. Ectoplasm escorted them from the front, leading them to safety as Aizawa brought up the rear. They ran. Ran to the emergency exit as the teachers of UA gathered and fought back against this monster or guided more students to safety. Everything stopped when the Giant roared and as everyone glanced behind them, Hitoshi and Aizawa were the first to stop. The Giant had gotten a hold of someone. Someone who was screaming in the Giant’s face. Insults that made it angry. The force at which Present Mic was yelling was probably making the Giant’s ears bleed. Too close and with so much force it was probably damaging the voice hero’s quirk. Present Mic took in another breath and began to yell again but it was cut off as the Giant squeezed hard.

“Hizashi!” Aizawa was running. Passed students and teachers. Nemuri turned to follow him. “Midnight! Get the students out of here!” Unwrapping his bandages and flinging himself up as he came within reach of the Giant.

Hitoshi was frozen. He watched as Aizawa kicked the Giant in one eye. Stumbling, the Giant dropped Present Mic. Aizawa was already swinging to scoop his husband up. As soon as the Giant snagged Aizawa’s bandages by accident and caught him by his leg, Hitoshi was running. Away from the exit and toward the Giant. Toward his dads. Toward his family. The two people he relied on. Present Mic’s body was already limp on the ground. Not moving. Aizawa having dropped him when he’d been caught.

Hitoshi remembered believing that he was just in a lot of pain and that’s why he wasn’t moving.

Aizawa had screamed from above as he was swung down and smashed into the ground. Hitoshi skidded to a stop at the Giant’s feet. Present Mic’s body was twisted unnaturally. His eyes still open. Unblinking. Glasses skewed on his face. The speaker around his neck, sparked and emitted a static noise. Blinking once, Hitoshi looked between the Giant’s legs to see an unmoving Aizawa. Bandages limp. Goggles off to the side. He was facing away but Hitoshi knew. Clenching his fists, Hitoshi glowered upwards. Letting out an unintelligible scream up at the villain.

The Giant made an unintelligible noise back at him. Stomping. Looking for where the noise had come from.

Despite his rage fuelling him and the adrenaline kicking in. Hitoshi could only form one word. One question. Voice strained. “WHY?!”

Another unintelligible noise. 

Dammit. Without an answer he couldn’t take control of it. He wanted to command it to kill itself. To rebuild the school. To bring his family back.

Like lightning, the Giant was shoved back. A strong wind following it. Hitoshi was forced forward by the force. The Giant landed far away with its face shoved back into its skull. Izuku was standing closest to it.

Hitoshi couldn’t walk. Couldn’t make himself move. He couldn’t even get the word “Dad” to come out.

Izuku was running back. Nothing seemed broken thank goodness. The boy stopped by Aizawa first. Kneeling down and gingerly checking his pulse. Brushing hair and bandages away. He glanced up at Hitoshi but didn’t say anything. That should have been his first clue. But Hitoshi didn’t want to believe it. He didn’t want to believe they were gone. That he was looking at the real corpses and not having another nightmare.

It was as if they had come true. Hitoshi had been so scared that he would lose Aizawa and Yamada, that the two adults even came into his room to sleep at times.

But this didn’t appear to be a nightmare. He wasn’t waking up. No one was shaking him after hearing him scream in his sleep. Maybe he wasn’t screaming yet. Hitoshi did the only rational thing that came to mind. He screamed. He took in as much air as he could and then let it all out. But no matter how many times he did it, no one came to wake him up. No one was standing over him in the dark with a worried look. He’d never told them what the nightmares were. Too afraid to tell them and they seemed just fine with that. Just wanting to protect him. Who would do that now? Where would he live?

Izuku was there wrapping his arms around him. Hitoshi couldn’t even remember seeing the boy move towards him. Hitoshi wanted to shove the boy away. He wanted to see the fallen heroes get up. Rise like they always did. But Hitoshi just clung onto Izuku like he was a lifeline. Thankful the boy didn’t start chanting how everything was fine. 

That was where he had stayed for the next few years until after graduation. With Izuku and Inko, Izuku’s mother.

The funeral had been hard and he’d cried during his speech but he wanted to give one. He wanted everyone to know just how amazing they were.

Hitoshi cried as he ripped the grass. God, he missed them. No words could ever express how much they meant to Hitoshi or how much he needed them. There was so much that they didn’t get to experience. So much that they wanted to do. Plans that were never made. Birthdays and Christmas’ never celebrated the same.

The sun rose higher in the sky as Hitoshi cried. He gripped his mask and wanted to switch the voice to sound like Aizawa. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He couldn’t get the words to form. Hitoshi sat there, crying. He only left once nothing else would come out. No more tears fell, his eyes were sore. His throat ached from trying to talk while trying to keep himself from crying. The latter was inevitable.

__________________

As Hitoshi sat in his bed that night, he left the door open as he did every other night. Leaving the door to the room adjacent to his open too. Just like it used to be. Hitoshi had gotten the house back that was Aizawa’s and Yamada’s. The cats would wander in sometimes and even jump up on the bed.

As Hitoshi sat in the darkness, he pulled his phone out. He flicked through the images on there of their day at the park. Some of Aizawa, some of Yamada, and some of himself. A screenshot of Yamada dumping leaves onto Aizawa forced a laugh out of the man. He had that video on here somewhere. When Yamada had said they should go out together and spend the day enjoying the changing of the seasons. Aizawa wasn’t overly enthused by the idea, wanting to finish marking tests, but when Yamada had said how much Hitoshi had wanted to do it, the tired man changed his mind. Agreeing to come out with them.

The actual video that the screenshot was from was on here somewhere and it was what Hitoshi was really looking for. He pressed play and watched. Aizawa was walking as Yamada came up from behind and dumped a handful of autumn leaves over his husband. The raven visibly bristled at the action. And proceeded to chase the blonde for his crime. Aizawa jumped on Yamada and knocked the two of them down. Tumbling through more leaves that stuck to their coats and hair. They wrestled for a minute before they were up again and shoving each other. Yamada smiling like an idiot and Aizawa trying to hide his amusement with a half scowl.

Hitoshi could hear his own laughter behind the camera. Yamada and Aizawa’s voices came through the small speakers of his phone.

“Are you filming?” ~ Aizawa.

“Tell me you got all that?” ~ Yamada

“Hahahaha. Yeah. Ha ha.” ~ Hitoshi.

“Dear god.” ~ Aizawa.

The video ended with Yamada bringing his head over Aizawa’s shoulder, smiling. Aizawa gave him a quick kiss, smiling back.

A meow brought Hitoshi back to the present. Bells jingling as his newest member of the family leapt up onto the bed and proceeded to climb onto his lap. Purring happily. Hitoshi wiped his tears away and petted the cat. She sniffed his fingers and licked them.

Another set of bells announced the other cat. He was a ginger and white cat. Smaller than the one currently in his lap.

Sighing, Hitoshi held his phone carefully in his hand as he laid back down. Both cats now on his bed as they cuddled up to him for warmth, and he pressed play on the video again.

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess I was aiming for sad? Not sure how well i achieved that. Still, I hope someone enjoyed it.


End file.
